What goes around isn't so nice -Clara
This is the 5th Chapter in Doctor Who: Break it The 6th Chapter is right this way--> http://theeverythingeverything.wikia.com/wiki/What_goes_around_is_irritating_-The_Doctor Summary Clara makes contact with another Doctor, again. After Sam's sudden dissapearance. Story “Hello--Hello?” Clara said into the phone, desperate to hear if the Doctor was still on the line. She held the phone away from her ear then looks at it “Great, the phone’s dead!” Sam picks up a white-fluffy coat. “Oooh pretty,” Sam puts it on, feeling comfortable in it. “I’ve never been so warm in my entire life, the prettiest coat ever.” She rushes to the outside feeling excited than not. Sam picks up a long green vine that bore resemblence to some worn out rope material. It seems wide enough to have been hooked in the Gym ceiling so people can climb up then Sam comes back on the TARDIS. Sam could tell Clara is not happy. “Tell me the truth, You gave me an ice bag,” Clara uncovered her swollen forehead “Why? Are you an fra--” “NO!” Sam shrieks, her entire body shakes. “We take the pain from the humans who are suffering, we only make it easier for them to get through their suffering or death, we are not gods, Oswin,” Clara covers her swollen forehead,confused. “Then what are you?” “We are similar to painkillers, like vicodin,” Sam turns towards one of the TARDIS’s many door ways. “Last one there is a rotten apple!” They raced through the TARDIS leaving Clara wondering if the TARDIS is still alive or not. Although the TARDIS trembling told that life still existed in two halfs still kept together by a string, a rather strong string that is. Is she going to kill the TARDIS? A blazing flame ran through, so they hide in a passage way. They watch a dragon squeeze it’s way through the hallway Clara frowns, saying something about “What a snitch, the Doctor didn’t tell me he had dragons.” The Dragon thankfully didn’t hear a word that Clara said under the conditions that yielded. Sam looks over her shoulder, “Clara look!” Clara turned around to see a big gaping hole swarming with snakes. “Since when did The Doctor have snakes in the TARDIS?” Clara’s icebag is easing her pain. Clara looks up seeing a perfect hook standing out from the ceiling, Did The Doctor do some fishing in the TARDIS?...The hook bore a strong resemblance to a fishing hook instead of a curled up sharp object. it could have been a pure coincidence. “I knew this would come in handy!” Sam gleefully said, throwing the rope into the air. The rope latched itself around a hook. Clara is left stunned beyond belief how easy it seemed to be for Sam to do something like that, whips supposedly had not been invented yet in the Victorian era. This possibly could have been before circus’s came into existence. If that were even possible. “Pick me up.” Sam said, noticing Clara’s worried expression. “Trust me, it’ll work.” Clara picks up the surprisingly light girl. “And leap!” - - - Clara awoke, again. This time a strange group of animals were all around her. The animals then fled after realizing Clara had been awoken; They are strange similar to mountain goats crossed with some Hyena species and jaguars. It’s safe to say Clara got scared from their presence. Her hand feels cold. Her forehead isn’t hurting anymore. Clara gets up. Where’s Sam? “Sam!” Clara calls out,looking around for the Victorian girl wearing a white fluffy coat. No reply. She’s no where in sight...A little girl wouldn’t go out into the beyond without parental supervision. Clara gets into the sliced in half TARDIS hoping Sam is hiding or playing tricks on her. There is no sign of Sam. The Doctor knows the TARDIS better than I do. So it’s safe to bet that he know’s what could have happened to Sam in...a sliced in half box.Clara dials the Doctor’s number on the black phone. The scene is split in half; The Doctor is shown to be surfing with a couple surf boarders. His phone rings a strange theme tune that has a instrumental tone serving the background for the sarcastic comment “Pigs can fly, yet, Lemurs are not dragons underneath their skin.” as a strange unusual ringtone. “Lemurs are dragons!” A Surfboarder exclaims. “AHH!” The surfboarder fell off his surfboard. The Doctor answered his cell phone. “Hello, who’s interrupting my vacation?” Is the Doctor’s first go-to greet. “I’m stuck on a loop and Sam is--Vicodin--dragons--” The connection is not good at all. The Doctor raises one of his eyebrows. “Same person?” He gets a staticy reply even though we see Clara saying yes. “In what place is this loop happening at?” “TARDIS, chin boy.” The Doctor feels his chin, on the other end Clara is seen to be struggling to understand why the TARDIS is in a loop. “I may have big ears, but you don’t make sense.” The Doctor finally said, shooing away a couple seagulls from poking at his wet surfboard. “It’s not a fish!” The Doctor tells the animals shooing them away. “It’s a sonic screwdriver surfboard!” The seagulls eventually flew away. “Get the TARDIS mapping from under the typewriter, if that version of the TARDIS has it.” Clara flips up the typewriter and saw a glowing sliced in half holographic map showing tunnels and outlined rooms in a simple construction type from paper, only more advanced in this scenario. Clara’s eyes could have been fooling her at this unusual map. However it’s really there in a strange condition. Though the Doctor having a surfboard did pull tug at her curious mind what other things he had done besides saving the world, had he met Leonado Divenci? “If your friend is missing, try the swimming pool room.. The TARDIS can always put threats in a safety room so it won’t cause any more harm to itself.” The Doctor pauses, briefly. “Or the playroom.” Clara gasps, almost dropping the phone in mid air. “You have a playroom?” She repeats, this time shocked and a little taken back. The shock is present in her voice. “What next, you have a studio room--” Clara continues on and on. The Doctor held the phone away from his ear. “Seesh,” The Doctor said, his surfboard parked in a calm tide.“Humans must really like playrooms.” The line went dead for the Doctor, so the screen becomes complete on the diverse TARDIS with Clara. Clara puts down the phone. She goes straight to the map hoping a energy signature of an alien or that of a girl is beeping on it. “Where could she be?...” Clara taps on a section of the emulation holographic map. What Clara saw next is something beyond this world.